For seismic data acquisition in seismic exploration, geophones are usually deployed in groups at each detector location with series connected geophone groups connected in parallel to form a string. Each string is attached to a takeout in the main cable which feeds to a specific channel in the recording system. Frequently, several multiconductor cables are deployed to adequately sample the signals from the earth. Thus, seismic signals are detected by arrays of single geophones, and field equipment is provided to record the reflected seismic signals. The field equipment typically includes remote acquisition electronics, telemetry and central control electronics for control, display and storage. Oftentimes, many miles of cables, for example, fifty miles of multiconductor cables with geophone strings spread over five to fifteen square miles may be used.
One of the problems in seismic data acquisition is broken wires in the cables and geophone groups. These breaks are caused by various reasons, such as rodent gnawing, rock cuts, thorn piercing, and so forth. Cables could be built more ruggedly but costs of materials, additional cable weight and increased labor deployment costs are the result. Normally a broken wire involves replacing the cable, or the geophone group, or both. When the break is in the geophone circuits, there is a problem in determining whether to replace the multiconductor cable, the takeout cable, or both.